Snatch and Grab
by Hitsuzenteki-Kaku
Summary: Supposed to be simple. Supposed to be easy. But perhaps she is far more important than he could ever know. Proper rewrite of Perfect Assassin, or Not.
1. Chapter 1

"Wait. You're serious?"

"Deathly so I'm afraid. You may find it a tad undesirable, but alas, that is how your profession ends up being more often then either of us would like."

"Shit, come on. I thought I told them to lay off of the high profile kills like this."

"Yes, I conveyed your feelings on that matter directly to them. But this is what showed up regardless."

"Gah, those fucks, blowing me off like that. It's not like they're out there risking getting their dicks shot off."

"Not quite the wording I would have chosen, but I have comparable feelings on the matter."

"Dammit, well, it's not your fault Kali. No need to yell at you, I'll just go bitch directly at the guy who gave me this bullshit order."

"I had figured you would, and I have already told him to expect you." Kali replied. "And despite complaints from him, I have managed to secure an appointment for you in..." A quick glace at her wristwatch. "Forty-Five minutes."

"No shit?" He rose from his chair. "Where would I be without you?" He asked as he walked past her and out of the room.

"Decomposing six feet under in Spain." She said, smiling when she heard his snorting retort.

* * *

Closing the door behind him, he raised his arms above himself and tensed up, grunting as he felt the tension release itself from his back in the form of a crack. "Feel like I never get a goddamn break." He mumbled as he turned and started walking down the sidewalk. While the building his was heading to was ample distance away to warrant driving a car instead of walking, he'd rather stretch his legs than be cramped into a car. Besides, nothing wrong with making that prick wait longer.

He shot a look at his watch, half past noon. May as well swing by a diner after his meeting, Kali may be the perfect assistant in many ways, but cooking was not her strong suit. In fact, he was pretty sure her last attempt was the cause for his most recent hospital visit. Due to his line of work, he ended up in the ER often enough for various reasons. None of which were the real one of course. After all, you couldn't run into a hospital saying that you had been shot attempting to kill so and so. Thanks to that, he actually had a nickname down at the Emergency Room. Trippy. The lame nickname might be due to his lackluster ability to make up excuses to why he was injured. After the fifth or so time, people started having a hard time believing he had fallen onto a knife again. But after awhile, they just assumed he was accident prone. Hence the nickname.

After waltzing his way along for a few blocks, his pocket started vibrating. Shoving his hand into his pocket, he procured his phone, hitting answer as his brought it to his ear. "Yeah?"

"Didn't I tell you to be more polite when you answered your phone?" Kali was a firm believer in proper speech and etiquette.

"Sure you did, I just ignored you. I do that sometimes." He could almost feel her roll her eyes.

"Anyway, your brother called to remind you to meet with him at the usual place." Great.

"I was going to blow him off, can't stand being near the shithead."

"Yes, that's what I had told him."

"Sure you did, you were probably more like..." She cut him off.

"Stop there, you were going to make fun of my accent again weren't you?"

"...No I wasn't." He liked to tease, but that accent of hers was unmistakably British, and he thought it suited her well.

"Of course. Now, irregardless of how you feel on the matter, do not 'blow off' your brother again, I tire of his persistence."

"Fine, fine, stop busting my balls already."

"Ugh, typical male, with all the dirty language."

"You know you love it Kali." He swore he heard a "ha!" as he ended the call.

Shit, he hated being even in the same city as that fuckhead of a brother. But it was better than having Kali chew him out again for ditching on the meeting. Even if he did love hearing her get upset.

Oh well, one thing at a time. He thought as he approached the sliding glass doors to the office building. They opened without a noise as he approached. Here we go again.

* * *

"Do you really have to meet me here everyday Diana?"

"Afraid so princess." Diana said as she opened the door to the rear of the limousine. "One of the many perks of having a powerful father."

"Dunno if I'd call that a perk. "She mumbled back. "And stop calling me princess." She saw Diana laugh as she shut the door.

A few moments later the vehicle started rolling away, going through the usually sealed front gates of the prestigious Hathaway Girls School. Essentially a school for the daughters of the rich and powerful.

Tossing her school pack onto a nearby leather clad seat, she reached behind her head, grabbing at the elaborate clasp holding her hair up. Ripping it out with more force than was probably necessary, she sighed as her hair fell back around her shoulders. One of the many dress codes for her school, was one that required all hair to be held up, some dumb rule of days gone by.

"Psh, more like centuries gone by."

Diana called from the front. "What was that princess?"

"Nothing, just complaining."

"What else is new?"

"You be quiet, and stop calling me princess!"

A laugh, "If you say so, princess."

She sighed, she knew it was a term of endearment, but she still disliked it.

"Ah, Kagome, you do know that next week you fly back to Japan to visit your family, right?"

She had forgotten. "Of course I remember, how could I forget something so important?"

Diana wasn't fooled. "You forgot didn't you?"

Damn, caught. "Yeah..."

"What have I told you of lying? It's not proper for a lady of your stature."

"Yeah, yeah." She could hear Diana sigh.

Kagome really did not like going back to Japan. She had spent most of her time abroad, and the majority of that time had been around here. It's not that she didn't love her family, quite the opposite really. She had asked them to move and live out here with her, but they simply had too many duties. And due to that, she had an almost innate hatred of politics, which was the direct cause of her separation from her family. Her father was the representative of the Japan Self Defense Force to the Prime Minister. And as such, the vast majority of people assigned to guard her, were former military members themselves, Diana being no exception.

"We'll be arriving soon princess."

"Alright." Kagome replied, grabbing her bag and placing it on her lap. The sooner the trip to Japan was over, the better.

* * *

"I've told you fifty fucking times, enough with this high profile government targets." He was not a happy man at the moment.

"And I've replied fifty fucking times. Get the fuck over it. There's no one else who can do it as well as you."

"So I get fucked over? What if this is the time they actually protect that fuck properly? What then?"

"You should have no problem grabbing this girl and getting rid of her."

"Maybe I don't...wait. Girl?" He asked?

"Goddammit Inuyasha, did you even read the assignment before you can busting in here?"

"...Yes."

"Bullshit, lucky for you I have a copy here." Reaching into a drawer, he tossed a manila folder onto the desktop. "Not like it's hard, a typical quick-grab anyway."

"What the hell am I gonna do with her afterward? And gimme that." Inuyasha said, grabbing the folder and flopping down in the nearest chair.

"It doesn't matter, kill her would be the best idea."

Inuyasha didn't reply. He flipped open the folder, grabbing the picture that had began to fall out. "Jesus, this is what passes for sixteen nowadays?"

"She's near eighteen now, those photos are a few years old, as she is mostly outside of this country, so picture more recent are hard to come by."

"Still, love to see what she looks like now." If she had looked this hot two years ago. Damn, he'd love to see her naked now...

"You'll have all the time in the world to do whatever you want to her after you get her away from those bodyguards of hers." The look on his face indeed indicated _anything. _

Tack that onto the list of reasons he despised this man. While he had no problem killing people without a thought, rape just seemed so...barbaric. Barbaric? He was starting to talk like Kali. Crap, better work on that.

"Fine, one last time, then I'm done with all this political bullshit. Got it?" He stood, walking towards the door without waiting for a reply. Dammit, god he hated politics.

Looking at his watch as he headed toward the elevator. What time was I supposed to meet him? Fuck it, if I'm late, he can damn well wait.

* * *

Tossing herself onto her bed head first, she landed on her stomach, face down in her pillow. Today was Friday, therefore, two days from now on Sunday, her flight was scheduled.

While part of her was ecstatic to see her mom and brother again. Even her father, but that political baggage that came with him, ruined her mood. She'd get through it, she always did, seeing them helped to bolster her.

Her musing was interrupted by a knock on her door. "You in there princess?"

"Hm? Yeah, Diana, come on in." Her voice was muffled by the pillow, but the door swung open regardless.

"Something wrong?" Diana asked as she approached the bed.

Kagome turned herself onto her back. "Not really." She said as she watched Diana get near. She had always liked how Diana dressed. Diana always preferred wearing a mans suit complete with trousers as opposed to a skirt. Saying that when bullets fly, gender doesn't matter. (Kagome knew she thought skirts to be embarrassing.) She had light brown hair, that reached down to the small of her back, almost always tied into one single thick braid that swayed side to side as she walked. Dark green eyes framed by glasses, that Kagome was sure were purely cosmetic. Slender in build, but quite tall for a woman, standing slightly over six foot. A full head and shoulders above herself. Her jacket was pure black and single breasted, unbuttoned as of now, revealing a tie that matched her eyes, and a holster wrapped around her abdomen, usually hidden by the jacket. If the light caught right, Kagome could see the glint of metal, a pistol of some kind no doubt.

Diana was former military, as were most of the bodyguards Kagome had. While most were former JSDF (as the position her father had would imply.) Diana was American, formerly enlisted in the Marine Corps of the American military. Kagome had tried to ask more, but Diana was always sparse on the details of her military career. Kagome had fought to have Diana assigned as her personal guard. Her father had insisted upon men he knew from his own service, but Kagome was insistent. All of the guards her father had chosen were men, reflecting the typical Japanese view that men were more proficient at anything involving force. Diana was the only woman in the seventy or so files her father had told her to chose her personal guard from. And Kagome had chosen her specifically for that. But as she had gotten to know her more and more, she had come to value her as her closest friend.

Diana sat lightly on the bed. "Doesn't look like nothing to me." Despite her American heritage, Diana spoke in Japanese whenever around Kagome, whose English was good, but not as natural to speak yet.

"In fact, I've seen this look before. About this time last year. When you went to visit you family. Am I close?"

Kagome smiled faintly. "You know me too well."

"I'd hope so, we've been together how long? Six years?"

"Seven years on the 22nd of next month." Kagome corrected.

"You've kept track that well?" Diana looked amused.

"Of course. You haven't?" Kagome looked a bit saddened.

"Hey, hey. Of course I have. To be more precise, it'll be seven years at about seventeen hundred hours on that day."

Diana continued. "Now princess, tell me why you dislike going to see your family?"

"It's not that I don't want to see them. It's just that all that politics...stuff is far too exhausting to have to deal with."

"But your father has said that he will take leave from his work to properly have time with you."

"He's lying. He's said that every time for as long as I can remember. And each time he is called off on some other stupid thing. Either that, or I get drug along with him to some social event I could care less about."

"Not to mention that the media loves to write anything they can about you." Diana added. "I remember from last year, it was damn near an ambush as soon as your plane landed."

"Yeah. I'd love not to have to deal with all that crap again. Ever if possible."

"Sorry princess, I really am. But there's nothing I can do. You have to go. But don't worry, I'll be there with you."

Kagome smiled at that. "I know."

"Good, now enough sulking." Diana said as she stood. "After we get back from Japan, we'll go on a small vacation. How's that sound?"

"Really? Where could we go?"

"Anywhere you want, just us two, get rid of the rest of the entourage that usually follows you."

"Sounds great! Looking forward to it!" Kagome grinned.

"Good! That's the look I want to see on your face princess!" Diana laughed. "I have a few things to get done yet, so I take my leave." She said turning and heading towards the door.

"Oh and Diana."

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Stop calling me princess."

* * *

Alright, as this file said, the plane was scheduled for an early Sunday departure 9:30pm local time, so it'd arrive around 1:30pm that Saturday Japan time. Easy quick-grab, nothing to it. He may be slightly against it, but he probably just kill that woman after he abducted her, easier than keeping her hidden anyway. Hell of a lot easier to get rid of a body rather than keep someone alive hidden away.

He'd fine tune it later, he had been thinking it over on his walk to where he was to meet his brother. Having arrived, he shoved the revolving door and walked through it. Heading straight for the elevator, wasting no time. He'd get it over with as soon as possible.

After waiting a moment for the elevator to arrive, he walked in, and turned to the control panel. Seeing a few people approaching to use the same elevator he was, he spoke. "Not this one."

Not waiting for a reply, he hit the button to shut the doors, and hit the button with the highest number, it being 135. The ride took almost two minutes thanks to the building being so large.

He brushed past the doors as soon as they opened, heading towards two large oak doors, which was the office of his dear brother. He hadn't intended to stop at the adjacent desk occupied by the secretary, but she called out to him before he passed.

"Inuyasha!" She yelled, jumping out of her seat and running towards him arms open. Here it comes. When she was within reach, she flung her arms around him, doing the best to bear hug him. "It's been months since I last saw you!"

"Dammit Rin, what did I tell you about jumping me like this?" He said, returning the hug anyway. It was hard to be mad as this girl at all.

"Um, don't?"

"Right, do you know what don't means?" He asked as he stopped the embrace.

She had stopped as well." Of course I do. What do you think I am? Stupid?" She giggled, attempting to pivot on her foot to return to her desk. As she started her heel caught her other shoe, which put her off balance, causing her to land face down on the ground.

Inuyasha couldn't help but laugh. "Not at all oh smart one." He said. For some reason, any time he was around her he acted a bit more cheery than usual. He could see why his brother liked her.

He reached down and put his arm around her waist, easily pulling her back up to her feet. She was a tiny woman, no taller than five-foot-two. Maybe eighty to ninety pounds. After she gained her footing he let go.

"I hate these high heels, too hard to walk in!" She said returning to her desk. "I'll tell him you're here, feel free to sit over there." She motioned to the leather sofas against the far wall.

He looked her over after he sat. Rin Nakamachi was her name. Pure black hair reached half down her back, never tied into ponytails or anything, as she wasn't fond of them. She had told him that several times. Even if he didn't want to know it. Today she had a white dress shirt, with a tie that matched her light blue skirt. No doubt she had a jacket that matched somewhere around here. Light brown eyes that could be mistaken for a darker color in the right light, were currently staring at her desk as she spoke on the phone. After a few moments, she put the phone back on it's stand, and looked to Inuyasha, smile having never left her face. "Alrighty, go on in then." She said her voice probably two pitches higher than it had to be. But that was part of her charm.

"Alright." He said as he stood and headed toward the door. "Thanks Rin."

Her smile grew. "No problem!"

He turned the handle on the left door, and shoved it open.

The outer wall furthest from him was solid glass, which provided large amounts of light, and gave a good view of the surrounding city.

His brother was looking out part of the window directly behind the only furniture in the room, a large desk that looked to be the same wood as the huge door he just shut behind him.

"You rang?" Inuyasha said heading toward the desk.

"Took you long enough brother. You were supposed to be here two hours ago." His tone of voice was always the same, dead monotone. No fluctuations to betray how he ever felt about anything.

"Be happy I showed up at all, I was going to say fuck it and go do something worth my time, but Kali talked me into it."

"Always the voice of reason. I must say, that Kali as you call her, is the only female in your life worth anything." He still hadn't turned from the window.

"If it wasn't for bubbly Rin out there, I'd bet you didn't have any females in your life at all. I honestly thought you were gay for a few decades there. The way you dress still gives a bit of merit to that."

His brother had a suit on, as he tended to, a pure white suit, no doubt a white dress shirt beneath that jacket, slacks the same pure white, all of which matched almost too perfectly with his hair color (And therefore Inuaysha's as well.) As he turned around, he noticed the tie was blood red. That was new.

"Don't be joking with me about females brother, who has actually taken a bitch to bed here?" That was fancy talk that Inuyasha still hadn't gotten laid. Ever. But that was from pure disinterest. He hadn't found the right one yet. And he had plenty of time to choose.

"Shut it, enough of this shit Sesshomaru, what did you call me here for?"

"Quite simple really. That request you have in your hands." He motioned towards the manilla folder Inuyasha still held.

"Yeah? What of it?"

"I require you to disregard it."

"For? Stop being so damn cryptic tell me what the fuck you want."

"I know that request you hold is to remove her from her current holders, correct?"

"You can say it, kidnap her, yeah. What I do with her after wards is my call. So said Koga."

Sesshomaru's nose wrinkled in distaste. "Please do not mention that name here again."

"No problem, I can't stand the prick either."

"Regardless, I need you to bring that woman here instead. Do not harm her."

"And could I ask why?"

"You may, but the chances of me answering are slim."

"Goddammit stop it with this mysterious fucking bullshit. If you want her so bad, get her your damn self."

"I"m afraid that is not possible. Despite the vast difference in power, you are superior to myself at what is required to get her."

"Ha, I bet that hurt to say, didn't it?"

"You have no idea."

"Bring her here, I could not care less what you do with her retainers." That meant kill them in Sesshomaru speak.

"Fine." He'd agree, but he wasn't happy with it. As much as he hated his brother, he wouldn't go through this trouble without a very good reason.

He pivoted and started to head to the door to leave. "Do not forget brother, do not harm her."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

A/N:

Feel free to criticize, I'll attempt to correct any mistakes that might be found. Also, I 'll reply to any questions that might come up.


	2. Chapter 2

That ought to do it. He couldn't help but have a small feeling of satisfaction. After all, while what he did for a living might be considered immoral, maybe even evil, it still wasn't easy.

Sneaking onto the airport grounds wasn't exactly hard, nor was finding the correct hangar that the plane would be using. This section of the airport was, naturally, private. Used exclusively for the arrival of VIPs and their families. And as such this hangar and most of the surrounding buildings were under guard from a private security firm. The main problem however, was the dogs those people had with them, seemingly all the time. While outsmarting the dogs was a simple matter, thanks to their well developed senses, mainly smell, they could usually sniff him out even if he wasn't able to be seen. And while that too was usually not an issue, having some flashlight waving people running around while he was trying to plant some explosives could be a bit of a problem. So all the more reason not to be seen.

He reached into the duffel bag he had brought. An hour or so ago, this bag had contained roughly 150 pounds of Composition 4. The choice material for blowing up just about anything. And while he could have done this with about half that amount, he always liked to put on a spectacle. After all, it would the last thing a lot of the people would see. May as well make it something worth remembering for the rest of their lives, no matter how short that might be.

The material had a feeling not too far from clay. It was very easy to mold to just about any shape you could need, and it would still be able to do it's job perfectly. Talk about the perfect explosive.

He rolled it between his hands, lengthening it until it was about a foot long. Wrapping it around the support beam in front of him he pressed the two ends together, forcing them to reconnect and therefore hold it's own weight. He reached back into the bag, and pulled what looked like two inch long metal rods with a single wire sticking out of each of them. Blasting caps. While C4 might be the perfect explosive, it still couldn't explode itself. It needed a catalyst, and these caps were it. Essentially the caps would explode when told, and the C4 would go with it. These particular ones were very sensitive. Able to be activated with a really small electric charge.

Jamming the caps into the C4 he took the wires from the other end, and started to connect it to a small bundle of similar wires that were hanging from a nearby light fixture. He had purposefully wrapped all of the wires from his blasting caps around the wiring already in place for the hangars lighting. Therefore all the wiring would blend into place and be nearly invisible unless you knew what to look for.

Ok, good to go. He stood and walked across the girder he had previously been sitting on. He headed towards the first explosive he had set, above the two massive doors that opened to allow the aircraft in. Reaching behind a support beam that was close to the wall, he pulled out the wire from the blasting cap. Connected to this wire were several others, all leading off in different directions. What this did was allow all the blasting caps to explode at once, thus having all C4 explode at once also. What made this wire special however, was the cell phone connected to the end of it. The wiring for the other blasting caps had been spliced from further down the wire, leaving this ending open. He had jury-rigged a cell phone to the end of the wire, and had programmed the phone to turn itself on if someone calls it. Simple, but really effective. If he called the number, the phone would activate, therefore producing a charge from the battery, which would sprint down this first wire, split off of the other wires, and would give a charge to the all blasting caps at almost exactly the same time.

He tucked the phone back behind the support beam. He made sure he hadn't left anything around that would give away his scheming. Nothing. Like he had never been here. Perfect. He jumped from the girder, landing on the ground fifty feet down as silently as possible. Which was to say not very quiet, as his landing produced a weak echo around the hangar.

Still, he heard no barking from the dogs, or any other indication he had been discovered.

Too easy. He made his way to the door he had entered a few hours prior.

* * *

"Are we there yet...?" Kagome had long since become impatient. Flying wasn't exactly one of her favorite pastimes, and there wasn't a whole lot to do on the plane either.

"No, you asked that twenty minutes ago. This is a twelve hour flight princess, might as well just go to sleep or something." Diana was lounging on the large leather couch that had it's back to one of the windowed walls of the plane. Flipping through a magazine, clearly as bored as Kagome was.

"But I'm not tired. " Kagome complained.

"Oh you poor thing." Diana teased. "You're a big girl, I bet you can figure out something to do."

"You're no fun, didn't you bring anything to do?"

Diana slightly raised the magazine she was holding.

"That's it?"

"I'm easy to occupy." Not looking up from her reading.

Kagome didn't say anything back. Diana knew her well enough to tell when she was pouting.

Diana laughed. "You're acting just like a little girl I used to know."

"Really? Who would that be?"

"You might know her. She used to love spending hours upon hours messing around with my hair. Trying all these different styles she saw other girls at her school wearing."

"Um. I don't remember anyone who did that."

"Really? You don't remember anyone who liked playing with my hair?"

"Not at all. I know I did though..."

"Took you that long huh?" Diana sighed. "I really thought you were smarter than that."

"Hey, that was years ago, how am I supposed to remember that?"

"I did."

"Well, for an old lady like you, five or six years is a drop in the bucket."

"Hey now, I'm not that old."

"Twenty-seven is old."

"Not as old as you think. You'll be here one day too."

"Yeah, can't wait for that. Wake up one day and realize I'm over the hill already."

"You consider twenty-seven to be over the hill? You're in for a big shock when you hit thirty then." Diana sighed. She was already close to that mark.

"You'll have to tell me how it feels. You're not that far from it."

"Don't I know it. I think I've aged pretty gracefully though." Diana said. "I saw a girl from my grade a few months ago. She looked like she was thirty-five. Might have had something to do with the four or five kids she had following her around."

"Really? Didn't you go to school in Washington? How did they end up over where we are?"

"You'd be surprised how often you see people from your past. No matter where you end up, chances are you'll see someone. Happened all the time back when I was in the Corps."

Kagome was a little surprised, even that small of a reference to her military career was rare.

"Yeah, a saying almost all of the branches use, is that it's a small military. Basically meaning that no matter how large it may seem, or where you get stationed, you find friends from boot camp and the like, all the time. Almost with regularity."

Kagome spoke "That's one of the first times you've ever said anything about when you were enlisted."

"I don't like to talk much of it."

"I've always wondered why."

"Just something that happened. Maybe one day I'll tell you about it." Diana said as she stood. "Maybe."

Kagome watched as Diana walked towards the back of the plane, where a small bedroom was. After the door shut behind her, Kagome couldn't help but wonder just what Diana had remembered.

Looking at her watch, Kagome realized there was still four hours left. "Dammit."

* * *

Where did that damn thing get to?

"Hey Kali, you seen my USP laying around anywhere?" Inuyasha yelled. He had been digging around the rooms of his place for a while.

"Have you checked the armory?" A muffled reply.

"Gee, no, why didn't I think of that? Of course I did!" He yelled back.

Kali appeared out of an adjacent room. "What did I tell you about leaving your guns lying around? The armory is there for a reason."

"Any reason you sound like my mother? It's not like I left my toys in the middle of a hallway."

"Your guns are the testosterone enhanced version of a set of Legos. You spend all day taking them apart, and rebuilding them."

"Stop being a smart ass, you seen it around or not?"

"Check the spare bedroom, you have a strange tendency of leaving things in there."

He took off towards the hallway as soon as she had said it.

"Is it in there?"

"Yeah." She saw him walk past the door in the hallway, no doubt heading towards the armory to work on that pistol of his.

"I really do feel like his mother sometimes." Kali mumbled, as she left the room.

Why did you need to find that weapon anyway." Kali had walked down the hallway to the last door on the left, otherwise known as the armory.

Inuyasha was hunched over a steel table currently taking the USP apart. "I have that job in a few hours, remember?"

"I believe your brother told you to not harm the woman you're after."

He didn't look up. "Jesus, does he tell you everything?"

"Not at all, he tells me nothing. Rin on the other hand, never seems to stop talking."

"Should have guessed that."

"Indeed. He tells her a lot, and she tells me, whether I like it or not."

"Yeah, but I know you like hanging out with her."

"I never said I didn't. But sometimes, it would be nice for some silence."

"No doubt. Grab that rag over there for me." He had taken off the slide, and pulled out the inner workings. Taking the rag from Kali, he proceeded to wipe down the inside of the slide, making sure to rid it of any dirt or grime that may cause it to jam.

"Still, you haven't answered my original inquiry."

"Won't give up will you? I won't harm that woman, sure. But there are bound to be a few bodyguards with her. They need to be taken out, and I'm not going to play nice and give them a chance to shoot me."

"It's not like you're that easy to kill."

"Ha, you'd know."

She smiled. "That I would."

"I like to think of myself as unstoppable."

Kali laughed. "Yeah, you just happen to have an evolutionary advantage. If it wasn't for that, that woman would have killed you."

"She got lucky is all."

"I don't know. Six bullet wounds, not to mention four broken ribs, and a fractured wrist. I'd say that woman did a number on you."

"It was two ribs, and I fractured the wrist myself. Stop giving her so much credit."

"You're probably just sore about getting beat up by a woman."

"She didn't beat me up...you know what, just get out of here."

"Sure, sure. If only to sate your pride."

As she was leaving, Inuyasha spoke. "What was her name anyway?"

"Hm. I never did manage to learn of her first name, but the name on her uniform said Osburn."

He didn't say anything.

"Irregardless, I believe we're out of the .45 ACP you require for that pistol. I'll go procure some more."

"Yeah, thanks."

* * *

Even such a small reference to her past forced up some memories from years ago.

"Sergeant! Take a look at these two guys over there."

"What is it Micheal."

She followed his pointing finger across the road. "Yeah, what of them?"

"The hell is that supposed to mean? Look at them, you couldn't force someone to look more out of place."

She knew he had a point. While the taller man on the left could have blended in rather well, with the same dark colored hair as most of the population, it was the slightly shorter man to his left that garnered the attention.

"Does hair even come in that color? And whens the last time you saw a man with hair longer than most girls you see?"

"No, and never. Any guy who would dye his hair that color, has to be gay." Micheal said.

Diana got a small laugh out of that. "No shit." No need to waste time paying attention to him, no matter how flamboyant he looked.

"Well, don't bother with him. Just classify those two as noncoms. If they do something suspicious looking, tell me."

"Aye, aye." Micheal said completing with a half assed salute. Diana had gone through basic training, and subsequent AIT with Micheal, so not being quite on par with all the saluting and whatnot was fine.

She had turned around when Micheal spoke again. "Yeah, I think that would be suspicious."

Diana whipped around. Those two men were gone. "Where'd they go?"

"They just kicked down that door right there."

"Suspicious alright. Get Hayden and Sintobin out here. We're going to go after them."

"You got it." Micheal jogged into the back room, emerging a few moments later with two others in tow.

"Alright, we got some suspicious activity, remember your RoE and all that shit. Consider them dangerous until we can prove otherwise. Micheal, you got point."

A general acknowledgment was murmured.

"Ok then. Micheal, lead on."

Micheal pushed the door open to the abandoned shop they had been using as cover. Remaining slightly crouched rifle point forward, he ran across the road glancing to either side beforehand.

Diana was close behind, with Hayden and Sintobin behind her. Micheal waited to the right of the now open door. As Diana arrived behind him. She crouched until the other two were behind her in the same manner.

Without speaking, she lightly smacked Micheal on his shoulder, indicating that they were ready.

Micheal didn't hesitate, standing and rushing into the room, barely making any noise.

Diana was two steps behind. The small room inside was dark, but still had ample lighting to be able to see.

Hayden and Sintobin had gone into the only adjacent room when they entered.

She heard Hayden yell out. "Clear."

"You see where they could have went Micheal?" Diana spoke quietly.

She saw Hayden pop his head out of the other room. "There's a staircase in here Sergeant."

"Good, they have to be up there. As a bonus for finding the stairs, you get point now Hayden."

"Just what I always wanted. Thanks." His sarcasm was unmistakable.

"Stop bitching. Let's go."

"Aye sir..."

"Hey Diana." What? That wasn't right. Since when did Sintobin sound like a woman...

"Diana, you in there?" Oh, shit. Right, she was on a plane.

"Yeah. What d'ya need Kagome?" She stood and walked over to the door.

"The pilot told me that we're going to land soon."

"Oh, alright. Thanks."

Kagome looked a little worried. "Are you alright? You've been in here for four hours."

"What? Yeah, I'm fine, was taking a nap is all."

"Mnm. Okay..." She turned and went back to the couch in the main area of the plane.

Diana shut the door again. She hadn't lied outright to Kagome ever. "First time for everything I guess." Saying that nonchalantly didn't make her feel any better.

Still, she was glad that Kagome had stopped her thinking. That next part was the worst. Shaking her head real quick, she returned to the small bed and sat on it.

"One day I'll tell her."

A/N

Shorter, sure. But necessary background. Most of anything you might not understand can be looked up. The few that can't I'll define down here.

Noncom: This usage refers to non combatants. Otherwise known as civilians in a war zone.


	3. Chapter 3

A quick glance at his watch. Just after 1:15. That gave him another quarter hour to kill.

He had long since been back from his apartment. Having gone back there to gear up properly, and get some food before the show began. Chances are he wouldn't even need any of the weapons he brought along. They were contingencies really. His body was a powerful weapon unto itself that should be all he needed today. Hopefully, any time he ever had to actually shoot something, was after shit had hit whichever fan he was near.

There shouldn't any problems. Maybe a dozen guards, armed pretty well no doubt. A few armored SUVs, one or two of which would be decoys, just in case. He would take out those extra vehicles with those explosives he had planted earlier. He'd nail all the guards aside from the few with the woman in her SUV as well. Simple.

Already he could see milling around the hangar. No doubt they were double checking everything to make sure no danger was present. And he had no qualms that they were probably some of the best at their jobs. Shame he had been doing this sort of thing longer than all of them had been alive. So there was no chance of them finding those explosives. He was simply too good at what he did.

Another glance at his watch, 1:25. Time to move, he stood, double checking all of his gear one last time. The USP was securely inside of its holster, which was itself secured to his right thigh. He bent down and grabbed a rifle off of the ground, yet another contingency, a Colt AR-15. He would have preferred to get a hold of an M-16 instead, but the US Military was extremely stingy about handing any of its weapons to anyone. They were essentially the same rifle, but the AR-15 was allowed only to single fire, as opposed to a three round burst. Something Inuyasha has already remedied with a quick strip down of the rifle. The M-16 was lighter, using more exotic materials, but weight was not an issue. He'd make due. The rifle would do its job fine; he had brought this one on missions before. He slung that one over his shoulder, pushing it behind his back as to not get in the way as he moved.

He heard the plane before he saw it, whooshing overhead with an accompanying gust of air. He gave it time to land, and taxi towards its hangar. That was his cue. With a small running start, he jumped over the fence, easily clearing it. And dashed towards the side of the hangar, Its opening faced away from him, aiding him in a bit of stealth.

He ran the mile from where he started in 15 seconds time. Slowing down as he neared the steel wall of the hangar. He got up near the wall, and moved purposefully slow.

He could hear the commotion inside. Doors opening, people talking, moving, guns being checked, all that good stuff. He listened intently at the footsteps. He knew there to be at least three SUVs in that building, as he had guessed, and knew their relative position to himself.

He heard the jet's door open. A few heavy footfalls followed. Pilots, no doubt armed themselves. Then a lighter set. Followed by another.

Hm. Judging from the sound, it seemed like not one, but two females had gotten off of the plane. No one had told him of another female at all. A sister perhaps? Mother?

He knew the details on her father, direct liaison between JSDF and the Prime Minister, everyone knew that man's name. But details on his family were shockingly hard to come by, no doubt for privacy. So he honestly had no idea if the girl's sister was with her. Or mother. Or even if she had a sister…dammit, shoulda checked up a bit more before this.

He stopped his mental ramblings for a moment. Those two sets of footprints had gotten into the same vehicle. Which was conveniently the first vehicle of the three. Damn, it's like they're asking for me to take her.

He heard all three vehicles start. If this group followed the same vein as any VIP bodyguards, then each would leave in separate directions, giving each vehicle ahead of itself a good two minuets to gets some distance. He almost laughed aloud at his luck. Should be even easier than I'd thought.

He saw the first SUV exit the building, having turned a right to go on it's way. He gave it a good thirty seconds. The driver wouldn't speed, as that drew attention. Therefore it'd be easy to catch.

After the thirty seconds has past, he took off towards it, digging a cell phone out of his tactical belt that also held any ammo he might need. Pushing a preset hotkey, it autodialed the phone number. He tossed it off to the side, and put all of his attention on catching that SUV. Behind him the hangar erupted into a large fireball, with a resulting boom. He felt the shockwave pass him by, almost causing him to lose his balance.

If that didn't tip off the driver of the SUV, nothing would, he heard the vehicles engine rev up, and it gained some ground from him as a result.

Yep, now or never, he took a few more steps, and launched himself into the air. Jumping was always quicker than running anyway. He landed directly next to the SUV. He knew it was armored, of course it would be. The contingency guns of his would be useless anyway. He had to end this now, or he risked getting tired. He might be damn fast and have a lot of stamina, but he still couldn't outrun an engine.

He put a good ten feet between himself and the vehicle, and then rushed towards it, using his momentum to slam his shoulder into its side. The door dented from the force, and the rear side of the SUV fishtailed causing the vehicle to go sideways, lose all of its momentum, and screech to a stop.

He wasted no time, as soon as the vehicle stopped, he was near the door he had rammed. Rearing up, he slammed his elbow into the window. The glass may be bulletproof, but it wasn't designed to take blunt force of this magnitude. It cracked after the first strike. He was about to strike again when the SUV took off in a cloud of tire smoke.

"Enough of the cat and mouse game." He mumbled, sprinting off towards it.

He jumped into the air again, while in air he reached behind him grabbing at the AR-15. Perhaps it'd come in handy after all. By the time he landed on the hood of the SUV he already had the rifle pointed down towards the hood. Armored SUVs of this type usually had the engine bay armored as well, but not nearly as well as the passenger compartment. As soon as his boots hit the hood, he had the rifle firing; he had loaded each cartridge himself with powder, using a special type of depleted Uranium bullet that easily passed through the thin armoring of the engine bay. By the time the magazine ran empty, the SUV was already slowing to a smoking stop. The engine was dead now, no chance of it moving the SUV again.

He pivoted on his boots, so that he was pointed towards the driver. He could see him, even though the darkly tinted glass. He was reaching for his handgun in his jacket. Inuyasha pressed the magazine release and reached to his belt, grabbed a replacement, and slammed it into the receiver. Pulling the charging handle back quickly, he leveled the rifle at the driver. Who barely had time to widen his eyes before shots rang out, the bullet proof glass held for two rounds, then cracked around where the bullets had slammed into. Inuyasha fired twice more, and the driver took them in the chest. Blood spurted, and the man slumped in his seat.

Turning slightly Inuyasha then pointed at the two females riding in the back. The one he wasn't interested in, had a pistol drawn, but she knew as well as he that it wouldn't be able to penetrate the glass as his rifle could.

He yelled at them, knowing they could hear. "Both of you get out! You with the brown hair, drop that pistol!"

He stood momentarily, and jumped off the hood, leveling the rifle towards them after he had landed. He now stood outside the dented door he had rammed earlier. "Hurry the fuck up, I ain't got all day you two!"

He saw them converse quietly, and then the woman dropped her gun, and slowly opened the door.

"About fucking time woman!" He threw the door open the rest of the way, and grabbed the woman closest to him. He yanked her out of the SUV so quick she didn't have time to catch her balance, and she fell to the ground as soon as she was clear of the chair. He pointed the rifle at the other woman. "Come on darling, time to go."

Suddenly, he felt his left knee give out from under him, cause him to lose his balance. After he had landed on the ground with a thud, the woman he had thrown out of the vehicle pushed down on his chest with her hands, and catapulted herself over him, landing back on her knees. She wrenched the USP out of the holster on his leg, and pressed it against his forehead.

Despite his predicament, Inuyasha laughed. "Damn, you got some moves girl. Not to mention a whole hell of a lot of balls."

She didn't crack a smile. "Shut up!"

"Woah now, no need to be so harsh, all I intended to do was borrow the little lady over there. I'll give her back eventually, promise." He had a large smile on his face.

"I said shut up!" She raised the pistol and slammed it into his head, effectively pistol whipping him without letting go of the grip.

Inuyasha saw a few stars, but they cleared up quickly enough. He could feel blood running down the side of his head to the ground.

His smile now gone, he spoke more seriously. "I think I'll offer you a trade then, obviously, a joke isn't good enough to change your mind at all."

"Oh? Begging for you life as soon as you lose the upper hand? Pathetic." The woman damn near spit on him while saying that.

"No. Quite the opposite really, you think that just cause you have a gun to my head, you have the upper hand? Think again." He slightly moved his right arm for effect.

That got her to glance quickly towards it. The muzzle of the assault rifle was still pointed upwards, towards the other woman in the SUV. And his finger was hovering just above the trigger.

"Maybe we'll see who's quicker on the trigger. But, seeing as how I've had years of experience at this, I'd wager that I'm the quicker shot."

"Shit…" The woman whispered.

"Oh yeah, I'd say you're pretty fucked now woman. Perhaps you could shoot me before I liter her with holes, maybe not. Wanna find out?" The smile was back. And he could tell it slightly unnerved the woman.

He could see the wheels turning in her head. She slowly stood, and within a few seconds, tossed the pistol a few feet away from her.

"Good girl." Inuyasha stood as well, looking over the woman. "Ya know, you look really familiar, have we met before? What's your name girl?"

"What difference does it make?" He could hear the venom in her voice.

"None I suppose. It'll come to be one way or another. I'll remember. Or I'll ask your friend over there, makes no difference to me which way I recall."

The hinted implications worked, though he'd never do harm to a defenseless woman, his assaulter didn't know that.

"Diana."

"Oh? American are we? Couldn't quite tell what nationality you are, you speak Japanese so well. What about your last name? Ya got one, right?"

"Osburn…Diana Osburn…"

His eyebrows instantly furrowed, "No fucking way."

The look on his face seemed to trigger something in the Diana woman. "It's you..."

"I knew you looked familiar, you're that bitch from the Middle East"

"Son of a bitch…" Diana swore, why hadn't she noticed before? How many men have hair that long, silver hair to boot, Jesus, she was thinking of it earlier that day too! Shit!

Inuyasha was about to open his mouth, but he glanced past her, and saw a few SUVs on their way.

"Dammit, looks like our little reunion got interrupted. We can finish this later on."

He reached into the SUV and pulled the other, now screaming woman out. He slung her over his shoulder, ignoring her cries.

He looked to Diana one last time. "Tell ya what, if you're staying in town, I'll find you. We have some business to finish."

"No shit, and I swear to God, you better not hurt her." Diana was grinding her teeth, and had both fists tightly clenched.

Inuyasha said nothing, only turned and sprinted off.

Diana made no move to follow, knowing she couldn't keep up anyway.

"Motherfucker!"

A/N

Woah now, back from my journey in the Navy, got my ass medically discharged, so here I am. No need to go into details about that here. I'm back, so I'm gonna keep on writin'.


	4. Chapter 4

The rampant cussing that echoed to him as he sprinted off earned a smirk on his face. He was ignoring the screaming girl on his shoulder for now. But it wouldn't do for her to keep up this racket for too long. After all, these ears of his are quite sensitive.

He ran for a while longer, having passed into the forest bordering part of the airport a few minuets prior.

The girl was still at it, wailing, and smacking his back with what force she could muster.

"Enough of the bullshit." He muttered.

Stopping, he tossed the girl off of his shoulder none too softly. She landed with a rather graceless thud.

"Alright bitch, time to shut your mouth."

That seemed to do the trick, for a few seconds anyway.

"And why the hell would I do that? You just kidnapped me!" Rolling his eyes, he thought: No shit, the obvious is finally out in the open.

"Why? How about I shoot you, and leave your body here for whatever animal gets to it first?" He stared her dead in the eyes to help enforce his point.

"If you had wanted to kill me, you'd have got it over with back at the airport." Damn, she definitely wasn't stupid.

"Hah, you have no idea what I'm up to. Needless to say, I hold all the cards here. So just do as I say, and maybe you'll live to tell your friend back there all about it."

She took that in for a few moments. "I don't buy it…You want something out of me, or you'd have shot me just like you shot my driver."

"Christ, I'm starting to wish I had, would have saved me from all of this complaining."

"Now…" He paused. She had started crying.

"He had a name you know. Daisuke, I never got to talk to him much, but he seemed like a nice man." Tears had welled up in her eyes, and a few spilled forth onto her face.

He was about to say something back, when he heard rustling behind him. It was still a fair distance away, but close enough to cause alarm.

"No more time for chitchat girl, we got to get going." He grabbed her, ignoring her complaints yet again, tossed her on his shoulder again, and took off running.

* * *

Rin poked her head back into the large room she normally sat outside of. Sesshoumaru was currently pacing back and forth in front of the large windows that constituted the far wall of his office. "You should relax a bit Mr. Kouki. It's not good to stay tense like that."

He acted as if he had not heard her, but stopped pacing regardless.

"What are you so worried about?" Usually, being his secretary, she knew all of the events he had planned each day. But his schedule was blank today, and yet he was acting as if he were bothered by something.

"Nothing you need concern yourself with Rin." His voice betrayed none of the unease he was feeling.

"Mmh. If you say so…" She ducked back out. He knew she'd pop back in after a few minuets, she was constantly worried if he seemed what she had called "off". He noticed no difference in his behavior most of the time, but she had said she could tell the difference in his moods. He had stopped trying to figure it out, and just left her to her own devices most of the time.

Glancing at the clock on the far wall: 2:34, it had been roughly an hour since his brother had kidnapped the girl. Yet, where was he? What was taking so long?

He almost sighed, at which point he heard Rin walk back into the room. "Now don't say nothing is wrong…"

* * *

"Good God woman. Must you make this so difficult? Just start walking dammit!" He couldn't carry her on his shoulder through the city, so he had to get her to walk. Something she currently was not obliging him with.

"What's in it for me? You don't have any way to force me to go." She was right. He had to ditch his rifle in the forest before they emerged into the city, as naturally that would garner unwanted attention. He would go back to grab it later.

"Must you be so stubborn?"

"So sorry that I don't feel like obeying my kidnapper." She was unnaturally calm for the situation she was in. Had she been kidnapped before?

"Tell you what. You start walking, and I won't start breaking your fingers."

Her face paled a shade. "You wouldn't."

"Oh but I would. You don't need fingers to live, nor do you need them to walk." To emphasize his point, he walked over to a nearby streetlamp, and brought his foot to meet the base of it. The steel crumpled as if made of paper mache, and the post fell with a small shower of sparks. What did that little act prove? That he easily had the physical strength to come through on his threat.

It took her a few moments. "Fine." She started walking, albeit very slowly. But still, this was better than nothing.

He sighed. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

Diana cursed for the umpteenth time that day. Not only had she been powerless to stop Kagome from being taken, it was like salt in the already raw wound that the kidnapper was _that_ man. "Motherfucker…"

That son of a bitch was the direct cause of three deaths of those close to her, and she had intended to get revenge at one point or another. But that had been sidetracked after she had taken up the job of guarding Kagome. Not that she minded.

To add to it all, now she had to deal with a bunch of short, sweaty little men who assumed Kagome was kidnapped because Diana didn't have a penis. After all, those can thwart assault rifle holding, super strong youkai who could ram a six-thousand pound SUV and cause it to fishtail, not to mention keep up with said SUV _on foot_ while the driver was speeding away at near 45 miles an hour. Yeah, a dick would have solved all of that. No doubt.

"It is insufferable! Had she been properly guarded, this never could have happened!" This was the third man she had to talk to in the last hour. Each had said more or less the same thing as the other, and honestly, she was getting rather tired of it.

"Then you should have allotted more guards to protect her, yes?"

"Nonsense, had a proper _male_ guard been assigned, this would have been of minimal issue."

Enough. "Stop fucking with me you little shit! There is no goddamn way any motherfucker would have been able to stop that man. He _rammed_ a speeding SUV with his shoulder, and dented in the bullet-resistant armored door. He kept up with us _on fucking foot!_ And you're telling me, that some other random fuck would have been able to stop him, simply because he has a cock? Get the fuck out of my face!" She was in a bad enough mood already. She genuinely cared for Kagome; these pricks only cared because they were going to get in trouble.

It took him a moment to regain his composure. "That outburst only serves to prove my thoughts. Remaining calm is the best way to deal with situations."

It took every fiber in her being not to punch the sweaty man out. "Yes, while we're sitting here 'remaining calm' that son of a bitch is getting further away with Kagome! Why the hell are we not looking?"

"We have men doing that very thing as we speak. For now, my focus is to look into whether or not that man had assistance from our side of the fence." Something about the way he said that irked Diana.

"You think I helped him?" She looked down at him, in no way attempting to hide the disgusted look on her face.

"Naturally, it is you whom we should suspect. After all, not only are you the only survivor, the camera in that SUV shows you voluntarily throwing down the weapon after you clearly had the advantage." She had forgotten all about that camera. But due to its position, there is no way it could have recorded the fact that man still had his assault rifle trained on Kagome. She would have blamed whoever was recorded on that tape as well, had it not been her.

She saw the sweaty man twitch slightly towards his own sidearm. "I'm going to have to ask you to hand over that pistol." Diana had retrieved that USP that man had left behind, and stuffed it into her own holster. No revenge is as sweet as that done with the victim's weapon.

She played along. Reaching slowing into her suit jacket, she was verbally stopped by the sweaty man. "Stop. I'll take it myself, wouldn't want you to try anything funny."

"Oh, no doubt." She raised her hands slightly above her head, and allowed the man to reach towards her holster. As soon as he was in arms reach, she struck.

She lashed out, grabbing his outstretched arm with her left hand, and giving it a sharp tug towards her. This caused the man to lose his balance, and stumble towards her. She sidestepped slightly, as to be to man's right, and brought up her right elbow to meet halfway with his face. She felt his nose break with an accompanying crack, immediately after, she kicked out with her right leg, attacking the backside of the mans left knee, it being the one he naturally used to support all of his weight after she pulled him towards her. It bucked automatically, and she used her free hand to show him back slightly. Due to his support being gone from under him, he fell to the ground with little resistance.

Even before he had fallen all the way to the ground, she reached into her jacked, and whipped out the USP, leveling it directly at the man's forehead. "Keys" She knew the man had the keys to the other SUV. The one they had come in after hers had been shot up.

By this time, the other few men there, and pulled out their sidearms, and pointed them at Diana. Most of them shouting indecipherable Japanese at her, she knew her way around the language, but not well enough to keep up with four rapidly firing talkers like this. So she yelled over them doubting they understood English, she stuck to Japanese.

"All of you shut the fuck up! Unless you want this man to have his brain meet the pavement below him, you'll toss down your guns, and get out of my fucking way!"

She knew they had heard her. Each of them quickly looked at one another, as if not knowing what to do. She used her thumb to cock the hammer on the pistol down. This pistol, being a traditional double-action, meant that cocking the hammer really had no particular effect on the pistol, as it would fire just as quickly either way.

But it easily had the desired effect on the other men present. Each slowly laid down their firearms, and stepped away from them.

"Good boys. Now, you, give me the goddamn keys…" He did not need to be asked again, he reached into his trouser pockets, and procured the keys. She snatched them out of his hands, and proceeded to run to the SUV, jumping into the driver's seat, she started the engine up, and took off. The men had already grabbed their pistols off the ground, and fired at her as she sped off. The bullet-resistant glass in the back stopped all of those rounds with no issue.

* * *

A quick glance at his watch: 3:54. Damn it all.

"Well, I hope you're happy there little miss. You managed to turn a fifteen minutes walk into an hour long venture."

She said nothing in reply, but the small smile that now adorned her face, told him she enjoyed the little things, such as causing him misery.

Well, no matter really, they had finally reached his destination, his brothers huge-ass oversized office building.

He led her to one of the elevators, punching the up arrow, and waiting briefly until the doors opened with a ding. Ushering the girl in, he entered, and smacked the usual button: 135.

As the doors closed, the girl spoke: "What exactly are you bringing me here for?"

"Fuck if I know, originally my plan was to just kill you outright after I got you away from your bodyguards. Maybe ask for a ransom for kicks, nothing better than giving false hope to a grieving family." She shuddered slightly.

"But luckily for you, the bigwig upstairs has different plans for you."

The elevator gently came to a stop, and the doors opened with another ding. He gave the girl a slight nudge, and she walked out of the elevator.

Walking across the lobby towards his brother's office, he noticed Rin hadn't exploded into greeting as she usually did. She was sitting in her chair quietly, simply watching him go by. For the first time ever, as far as he knew, she had nothing to say. Strange.

"In." He motioned as they came to the door, the girl opened one and walked in. She seemed pretty unperturbed at all the events she had gone through today, once again raising the question of if she had gone through something similar before.

He followed, and saw his brother looking out the window, as if he hadn't moved since he last talked to him yesterday.

"It is about time. If I had foreseen such problems, I would have gone myself."

"Shut it, I couldn't just carry her through the city on my shoulder, so we had to walk."

"Regardless, if should not have taken near the time it took you…"

"She was being stubborn. But whatever, I brought her here, so go ahead and use her for whatever you wanted her for." He turned to leave the room, when he was stopped.

"I require you as well, so you may as well get comfortable."

"For what? I have better things to do than sit around here."

"I believe you'll want to hear what I have to say."

"Christ." He complained, but found himself one of the large cushy chairs, and plopped into it.

"So? The fuck do you need me for?"

"Well, dear brother, you two are going to save the world."


End file.
